Double row rolling-element bearings are known both that include a common bearing ring for both rolling element rows and that include two separate bearing rings for the two rolling element rows. For example, a double row tapered roller bearing is known from DE 10 2009 014 923 A1 (a family member of US 2010/0247295) that includes a one-part outer ring having two raceways. The opposite raceway is configured two-part, and each inner ring includes an inner raceway. The two rolling element rows, which are comprised of truncated-cone-shaped rolling elements, roll between the raceways of the inner rings and the respective raceway of the outer ring. In a region radially outside the raceways the outer ring includes through-bores, using which it can be screwed onto a machine part such as, for example, a housing. Disadvantageously, when the bearing is installed on a machine part a thermal imbalance can arise, whereby a precise positioning of the outer ring with respect to the inner rings is no longer provided. For example, the raceway that lies opposite the side of the outer ring fixed on the machine part can be more heavily thermally loaded so that the outer ring on the side facing away from the machine part is warmer than the flange side facing the machine part. Due to this greater heating the outer ring on the side facing away may have a somewhat greater diameter due to thermal expansion than on the flange side, which has a lower temperature also due to heat transmission via the direct contact with the machine part having the mass. Due to this non-uniform heat distribution in the outer ring it can tilt due to the greater radial extension of the non-fixed side. As a result a uniform loading of the two rolling element rows is no longer present, and this is disadvantageous for a secure operation and shortens the service life.